


A long day

by Dreizehn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post fourth dungeon but before the fifth dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Akira comes home to find the detective prince soundly asleep at LeBlanc's counter. Then one thing leads to another and he ends up getting the opportunity to take him on a date.





	A long day

Akira returned home to LeBlanc to a haphazard welcome back from Soujiro and a sleeping Akechi. The latter of the two being what stood out from usual. Akira looked at Soujiro with an raised eyebrow, and he responded with a shrug.

“He's been knocked out for an hour now,” Soujiro explained as he began to remove his apron. “But now that you're back, you can take care of him, can't you?”

Akira opened his mouth to object, but seeing as Soujiro was already heading out, he clamped his mouth shut and decided not to bother. “Good night…” he mumbled reluctantly, and received a tired good night in response.

Once he was alone- well mostly alone as Morgana was still in his bag- he turned to Akechi and scratched his head. Soujiro said to take care of him, but he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do.

Waking him up seemed like the best option, so he approached him and was about to nudge his shoulder to wake him, but paused. He still had things to do, so might as well let him rest while he occupied himself.

He ran upstairs and grabbed a blanket, and Morgana hopped out of his bag and looked at him questioningly. “What's that for?” He questioned, as Akira shook off any possible dust it could have gathered. The blanket had been cleaned, but it was sitting folded in the corner for some time now.

“Akechi,” he answered, then returned back down stairs and laid it over the sleeping boy. He would simply give him until he finished all the things he needed to do before bed. Akira went back upstairs and changed out of his uniform and into casual clothes.

Morgana hopped back into his bag and looked at him curiously. “You're being surprisingly nice to him,” Morgana spoke as he stared at him curiously, baffled by the sudden displays of kindness.

“I like him,” he answered, as he glanced at Akechi sleeping soundly at the counter, before he stepped out of the cafe. Morgana seemed to find that statement unusual as he piped up with an exaggerated yell.

“What!?”

Akira furrowed his brows and shrugged. Was it an odd thing to say? “Mm, he's interesting, and I enjoy our talks,” he explained as he made his way to the convenience store. He thought this much would be obvious to Morgana.

“I guess that's pretty normal.”

“Did you think I would have a weird reason?”

“Yep.”

An amused huff escaped Akira’s throat, and briefly paused to pinch Morgana’s ears. Even though he said his reasons were normal, he couldn't deny that there was something about Akechi that gave him a desire to want to tease him.

Wondering how he would react was just something that piqued his interest. With a faint smile he walked into the convenience store. He needed to pick up a few things for the next time they went into mementos. He grabbed a few items then heard a small beep from his phone, and waited until he was able to buy his things to check the message once he was back outside.

“Who is it?” Morgana asked as he peered at his phone. Akira clicked the new message notification to see an invitation from Mishima and sighed. Any other night he may have accepted, but he couldn't exactly leave too far away from LeBlanc with Akechi sleeping at the counter.

He sent a brief message that said, “Can't, busy.” He didn't wait for a response and instead simply pocketed his phone and made his way back home. When they entered the cafe, Akechi was still where he left him.

“That guy is a pretty hard sleeper huh…” Morgana said as he hopped out of the bag then, proceeded to jump onto the counter and approach Akechi with a clear certainty. Was he planning on doing something?

Morgana smacked him on the back of his head, then started to nudge him as he attempted to wake him. Akira watched with amusement and couldn't hold back laughter when Morgana started to yell at him to wake up, which eventually did the trick as Akechi mumbled a soft irritated, “Shut up…” before he slowly sat up, leaning off the counter.

“Had a nice nap sleeping beauty?” Akira teased from behind him, where he stood leaning against one of the booth chairs. Akira’s voice seemed to fully wake up Akechi as he jolted and looked at him with shock.

“I…” Akechi started, before he quickly shook his head and stood. “My apologies… I seem to have fallen asleep and overslept.”

Still amused by how disoriented Akechi was, Akira grinned and jokingly said, “I'll forgive you for five thousand yen.” His joke seemed to fly over Akechi's head though as the boy simply stared at him as his eyes started to close before he jolted again and shook his head. He clearly wasn't fully awake.

Akira’s eyes wandered to the clock then back to Akechi who looked like he was seconds away from collapsing on the floor and sighed. He leaned off of the booth and placed a hand on his hip. “It's late and you look like you're going to pass out at any moment now. Why don't you just stay the night?”

Morgana looked at him with wide eyes then hopped off the counter and over towards Akira. “Shouldn't we ask Boss first?” he questioned.

In an attempt to appear more awake than he actually was, Akechi shook his head and reached down to grab his briefcase. “I wouldn't want to impose...” he said, as he took a moment before wrapping his fingers around the handle and pulling it up with more trouble than it required.

Akira groaned. “You would be causing me more trouble if I let you leave and something happened to you. I'm on probation you know. Being suspected of a crime against a celebrity would not look good.”

Akechi fidgeted. Akira’s words clearly having an effect on his half asleep brain. He was pretty sure had Akechi been fully awake he would be able to easily turn down this invitation, but of course if Akechi was fully awake Akira wouldn't really need to invite him to stay over either. “You might have a point…”

“Exactly. I have a couch, so you can just sleep there, and I'll wake up first thing in the morning and let you out.”

A small laugh erupted near his feet, and Akira looked down to see Morgana looking up at him with an amused look on his face. “As if you could wake up early on a holiday,” he said, picking at the fact that Akira always slept late on such days.

Not wanting to get in a heated debate with Morgana in front of Akechi, Akira simply groaned and crossed his arms as he tried to ignore the cats taunts. “So will you risk being murdered and me getting blamed for it or just stay the night?”

There was a brief moment of silence as Akechi looked to be debating the offer and also trying his best to stay awake, and eventually sighed. “If you insist so strongly then I will stay,” he finally agreed.

With a satisfied smile, Akira walked pass him and went and locked the door. He turned back around and walked towards his room, and Akechi silently followed him up the stairs. Akira gestured for him to sit on the couch, then moved to look for something for Akechi to wear.

He found some loose fitting sweatpants and a T-shirt and tossed the clothes towards Akechi. “...You don't want to sleep in that coat do you?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Akechi shook his head in response then started to unbutton his coat. Akira’s eyes lingered on him until the jacket was off, and he quickly tore his eyes away.

He rummaged through his stuff until he found his usual sleepwear then proceeded downstairs to change clothes. By the time he returned, Akechi was lying on his side, already asleep. Akira paused in front of the light switch and stared at Akechi sleeping in his clothes.

The sight caused his heartbeat to speed up for reasons he was well aware of, and he hastily turned the light off then climbed into bed. Morgana hopped on the bed and laid beside him.

In the dark of the night, Akira’s eyes briefly drifted towards Akechi before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be consumed by sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Akira awoke at a much earlier time than usual, and that was because he was being called by a soft soothing voice. One that definitely was not Morgana’s frustrated annoyance at how long he slept.

He lazily opened his eyes to see Akechi sitting on the edge of his bed and softly smiling at him. “Good morning sleepyhead,” he said. He sounded amused by how late Akira slept without outside interference.

A groan escaped his throat and he stared at Akechi groggily as he mumbled, “Good morning.” He closed his eyes then proceeded to try to go back to sleep. He wasn't ready to wake up yet. Akechi clearly wasn't having that though as he nudged him until he opened his eyes again.

Akira glared at him and Akechi simply smiled back. “I would like to go home, Kurusu,” he said, his voice gentle and soft. Listening to him talk made Akira want to go back to sleep. “Akira…” he mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper, yet it sounded almost like he yelled it.

With a jolt, Akira shot up out of his bed and immediately started to change clothes, briefly forgetting Akechi's presence in the room. He only remembered he was there when he was down to his undergarments and could practically feel his eyes on his back.

Akira glanced back at him and said, “Like what you see or spacing out?” He saw Akechi's face redden further as he looked away and remained silent. He assumed he didn't like either of the options.

He finished getting dressed then went downstairs to see Soujiro preparing curry. Soujiro glanced at him with a raised eyebrow as he said, “You're up early.” He didn't bother to try to hide the surprise in his voice.

“Looks like you're busted,” Morgana said, grabbing Akira’s attention. He didn't even notice him come up beside him. “So what are you gonna tell him? It's too late to sneak Akechi out now.”

“Akechi woke me up,” Akira explained, not bothering to be secretive about his guest sitting upstairs. Trying to hide it when he would inevitably get caught would only lead to more trouble anyway.

Surprisingly, Soujiro simply nodded his head and continued working as he mumbled, “So that's what you did…” He looked to be in thought as he went silent before he looked back up at Akira and said, “Tell him I said he can stay for breakfast. I'll treat both of you.”

With a nod, he went back upstairs to fetch Akechi. He noticed he was still wearing the bed clothes he gave him the previous night and got an idea. “Boss said he'll treat you to breakfast, but afterwards… Want to hang out?” He asked, already having an area in mind.

A look of surprise went over Akechi's face, his eyes widening. “Hang out?” He questioned. He sounded as if it was something he never heard of.

“Mm, Catch a movie, or something. Today's a holiday after all.” Akechi still looked a bit confused despite his explanation, and he saw him fidget as he looked to be debating his offer.

“...It would be inconvenient for you if someone recognized me though,” he pointed out.

Akira folded his arms as he had a plan for that already. “You don't need to worry about that.”

More fidgeting, before finally Akechi stood. “If you insist, then I accept.”

With a grin, Akira walked towards one of the boxes in the corner of his room and pulled out two articles of clothing. “Great, then I'm going to need you to put this on.”

* * *

 

There was a satisfied smile on Akira’s face as he watched Akechi walk downstairs looking more than a little embarrassed and annoyed. It was an expression he didn't think he would ever actually see on the detective.

“I understand the hoodie, but is the hat truly necessary?” Akechi asked as he fiddled with the clothes that Akira gave him. A look of confusion on his face as he spoke.

“I think it suits you,” Akira said with a grin as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

Akechi furrowed his brow at him. “Thank you… but flattery will get you nowhere.” He let out a sigh, then walked towards the stool he usually sat at, which just so happened to be beside Akira.

A grin spread across Akira’s face and he gazed at him. “Implying it isn't true?”

As if rehearsed, Akechi immediately responded with a smile and said, “You're quite the flirt aren't you?”

“I wasn't trying to be subtle.”

“Neither of you are…” Morgana mumbled from beside Akira. He sounded annoyed, which caused Akira to laugh before reaching over to pet him on the head. “Today's going to be a long day.”

Soujiro who was watching mostly in silence the entire time, finally spoke up and said, “Hey hurry up and finish eating before I open up shop.”

Akira heard Akechi chuckle and smiled to himself before he continued eating. The four of them settled into a comfortable silence as the TV displayed an episode of Feather Man.

The show didn't interest Akira all that much, but it seemed to catch Morgana and Akechi's attention as the two appeared to have their eyes glued to the screen. He knew Morgana had taken a liking to it, but he was surprised that Akechi was interested.

Once they had finished eating and the show went off, Akira took the time to ask Akechi if he was a fan of the show. He looked taken aback by the question, but answered honestly. “Is it surprising? I've been a fan since I was a child.”

“Not really. Futaba and Yusuke are also fans of the show.”

“Is that so?”

Akira opened his mouth to pursue the topic further, but before he could, Soujiro spoke up. “Unless you're going to wash up, take it somewhere else,” he said, sounding a bit amused and yet annoyed at the same time.

For a moment Akira simply blinked before he remembered he actually did invite Akechi out. He got out of his seat and waited for Morgana to get in his bag, then grabbed it and put it over his shoulder.

“Ready to go?” he asked, and Akechi took a moment to thank Soujiro before following Akira out.

Once they were outside, Akira watched as Akechi stretched, then looked at Akira expectantly. “You said you wanted to watch a movie right?” he asked, then held his hands together. “There's a theater here we can go to right?”

Akira nodded his head and made his way towards the theater with Akechi in tow. He looked at him and watched as he saw him fiddling with his clothes still looking bothered by them. The sight caused him to chuckle. “I can give you something else to wear?” He said. He didn't bother to hide the amusement in his voice as he spoke.

Still focused on the clothes, Akechi shook his head and furrowed his brow. “It's not that it's just-” he paused and bit down on his lip. “I'm not used to wearing these types of clothes outside.” The fact that he said he wasn't used to wearing the clothes ‘outside’ caught Akira’s attention, and he raised an eyebrow in response.

“Does that mean he actually dresses like a normal person when he's indoors?” Morgana asked. Akira held back a laugh at the implication that he didn't dress normally, but apparently didn't do so well as Akechi looked at him with a plastic smile.

“Is something amusing?”

Akira shook his head then pushed open the door into the theater. They bought their tickets then made their way to their seats. He placed Morgana on his lap while Akechi sat beside him.

The movie they chose was about pie. Akira understood what was going, but he found the entire thing to be rather ridiculous, and found himself watching the boy beside him more than the actual movie. Akechi's brows were creased into a frown as he watched the screen with what appeared to be deep confusion.

Seeing an expression that wasn't just the usual empty smile he always used, brought a faint smirk to Akira’s face. There was something alluring about seeing the always composed detective frowning with confusion.

About half way through the movie, he seemed to finally notice Akira gazing at him, and looked at him blinking as he leaned back in the chair. “Is there something wrong?”

“No...” Akechi still looked confused but returned his attention to the movie, and didn't pay Akira any mind until it was over and they were getting up to leave.

As Akechi stood and brushed off his clothes, he briefly paused to look at the screen and said, “That was stupid...” Akira blinked in silence before he spluttered out a laugh.

“Want to go see something else?”

Akechi looked surprised but shook his head. “I think I've had enough movies for one day, thank you.” He stretched, and looked at Akira with a sly grin. “Don't tell me you still wish to spend time with me?”

There was a brief period of silence as Akira reached down to pick up Morgana before he turned to face Akechi and his expression turned serious. He would like to monopolize him for the whole day if Akechi actually allowed him. “Well I was feeling a bit hungry…”

They exited the theater room, and it wasn't until they stood in the lobby that Akechi finally spoke up. “...I guess it wouldn't be so bad to spend a little more time with you.”

“I'm honored.” Akira did a mock bow and grinned at him. Akechi laughed at the display, bringing a sense of accomplishment to Akira. “Some place you want to go specifically?”

“Anywhere that's good for you…”

Akira hummed. “Well there's that sushi place, or maybe the diner?”

Akechi furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. “The sushi place is a bit expensive. I wouldn't want you to spend so much on me.”

Akira considered mentioning that he had more than enough money to spare on that place, but decided against it as trying to explain where he got the cash was more than a little convoluted, and trying to lie about it would only cause him trouble in the long run.

With a nod of his head, Akira smiled faintly and folded his arms. “I know a nice diner we can go to then.”

* * *

 

They went to the diner that Akira frequently used to study at on rainy days, and sat opposite of each other in the booth closest to the exit. Akechi didn't look as unfamiliar with his surroundings as he did in the theater, so he assumed he had been here before.

“Since I invited you out, I'll pay.”

Those words took Akechi off guard and he frowned at him in response. “You don't have to-” he started, but Akira brought a hand up to stop him mid sentence.

“Any other day I would gladly let you pay, but a first date has exceptions,” he explained with a grin. He didn't miss his reaction at the use of the word date and how it made him fidget in his seat.

“Date…?” He questioned with a hint of confusion in his voice. A part of Akira wondered if perhaps despite his popularity; Akechi had never actually been on a date with anyone before. The thought that this was possibly his first date caused Akira to feel a little giddy inside.

He folded his arms on the table and leaned forward slightly. “Yes, date,” he clarified, enjoying as the faintest hint of a blush appeared on Akechi's cheeks as he averted his eyes away from Akira..

“I see…”

An amused chuckle escaped Akira’s throat at his reaction, and he decided that he had teased him enough then gestured at a waitress. It would be for the best if he didn't tease him too much, as it was miraculous enough he even agreed to this date in the first place, so he didn't want to chase him away mid meal.

They both ordered their meals then fell back into conversation as they waited for their food to arrive.

The first to speak up was Akechi who leaned forward on the table and looked at him with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. “So do you come here often?” He asked, sounding less like he was trying to pass time and more like he genuinely wanted to know.

That fact made Akira decide to answer in earnest instead of teasing him about his cliche choice of words. “Only to study, or if my friends invite me,” he answered, as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand and felt a smile make its way to his lips.

“I've only been here for work purposes myself,” Akechi responded. Akira noticed the slight sadness in his voice and expression. “Must be nice going to places like this with friends.”

Akira raised an eyebrow at that. “Aren't you doing that right now?” he asked. He failed to stop himself from grinning when Akechi looked at him with genuine surprise from his words.

“You consider me a friend? We barely know each other,” Akechi said in an attempt to argue his statement.

In truth Akira wasn't really sure what he considered Akechi other than a pleasant person to talk to and come home to occasionally. “I only knew Ryuji for about two weeks before he started calling me his friend, so my earlier statement isn't wrong.”

He saw Akechi furrow his brow as he looked down. “Even so…”

“Would you rather I called you a pleasant acquaintance?”

At that, he paused before suddenly laughing. “That would certainly be more accurate, but excuse me… I'm pleasant to you now?”

Akira’s grin grew. “From the moment I met you,” he said. There was no hesitation in his voice as it wasn't a lie that he's always thought Akechi was pleasant.

“Oh, get a room...” Morgana suddenly mumbled, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Akira’s eyes wandered towards Morgana and he nudged his bag over, knocking Morgana onto his side.

Their food arrived and they ate mostly in silence. Occasionally commenting something nonsensical. Akira discreetly shared some of his food with Morgana, and noticed the way Akechi looked at them with interest. Akira debated questioning his gaze, but decided against it, and instead chose to use that gaze to play with him.

“Do you want a taste as well?” He asked jokingly, as he stabbed his steak and waved it around.

A brief look of thought appeared on Akechi's face before he smiled at him in a way that looked more than a little irritated and said, “Sure.” Akira froze as he expected him to quickly shut him down, but eventually smirked.

He leaned forward until the table was pressing uncomfortably against his stomach, then held the fork in front of Akechi's mouth and said, “Say ah…”

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he hesitated before he opened his mouth and ate the piece of meat off the fork. He chewed it slowly, and when he swallowed he smiled still looking tense. “It's good.”

Akira moved back and settled down back into his seat. “Glad you like it,” he said, before he stuck the fork in his mouth with a grin. He didn't miss the way Akechi's eyes widened, and his cheeks reddened from watching the act.

Once they both finished eating, Akira reclined in his seat and relaxed. When he brought his attention to his date, he noticed an almost fond smile on his lips. It was different then the empty smile he always wore on tv.

“I think this might be the most I've ever enjoyed myself here,” Akechi commented. He sounded satisfied but also a little surprised, as if he didn't expect to enjoy himself as much as he did.

With a grin, Akira crossed his legs. “Glad to be of service.”

“I don't know if I've ever had a day this peac-” he then froze and mumbled the last part again and started to pat himself down. “It's not here…”

“Not here?”

“My phone, I must have left it at LeBlanc.” He leaned his head into his hands and groaned. “That's why it was so quiet…” His expression was grim, and he looked like he was on the verge of panic.

A wry smile made its way to Akira’s face and he waved his hand in a gesture to calm him down. “Relax, we can get it, when we get back.”

His eyebrows creased as he stared down at his hands. “Yes, but…”

“Calm down. Besides, there's nothing that can be done right now. In the meantime just-” Akira froze mid sentence, and his shoulders tensed. His eyes quickly darted across the diner. He heard something, or more so someone. Someone familiar.

Akechi noticed his sudden change of demeanor, and titled his head in confusion. “Is something wrong?”

After a minute of looking, Akira finally found the source of the familiar voice he heard and went pale. A few tables away was none other than Ryuji and Yusuke. The former looking a little irritated.

“Come on man don't be ridiculous!” He heard Ryuji yell.

“I am not being ridiculously,” Yusuke retorted in a much quieter voice.

Akira swiftly stood and grabbed his bag. Akechi looked at him in confusion, but Akira wasn't about to explain at the moment. He placed the money for their meals on the table, then went around to Akechi's side and grabbed his wrist.

“Kurusu!?” he questioned, as he was pulled out of the diner. Akira didn't respond though and focused on escaping the diner without getting noticed by his friends. He did not feel like explaining his relationship with Akechi to Ryuji.

He ran out the diner and continued pulling Akechi along with him; who despite protest, didn't put up any resistance. It wasn't until they were at the station and hunched over breathing heavily that he finally decided to answer Akechi's questioning gaze.

“Sorry… I saw Ryuji and panicked,” he said amidst trying to catch his breath.

He saw Akechi look away and hold his arm. “I see… You didn't want your friends to see you with me.”

Akira quickly shook his head and stood up straight. “No it's not like that. Ryuji hates you… a lot. I didn't feel like dealing with that.” Understanding dawned on Akechi's face and he nodded his head in response. “If that misunderstanding is settled…want to go to Inokashira park?”

“Right now?”

“Mm, it will be our final stop for today.”

Akechi looked hesitant to accept, clearly still thinking about his phone, but surprisingly, he simply let out a sigh then smiled faintly. “Alright.”

* * *

 

By the time they arrived at the park, it was nearing sunset. Akira stretched then walked to the railings of the small bridge and sat down. He looked to Akechi who was holding his hands together and standing at the beginning of the bridge looking tense.

A sigh escaped Akira’s lips and he gestured at Akechi to come towards him. “Don't tell me you're still thinking about your phone?” he said. His voice took on an exasperated tone. He didn't invite him here for him to stress over missed calls the entire time.

“You wouldn't understand…” he mumbled, as he looked down and avoided making eye contact with Akira.

“No I guess I wouldn't, and well right now I don't care to… neither should you.” His words caught Akechi's attention and he looked at Akira with a questioning frown. “I brought you here to relax and have fun not stress about work, so for now why don't you pretend nothing involving that phone exists and come sit with me.”

Akechi fidgeted. “I…” He looked troubled, as if Akira had told him to do something drastic. “That's easier said than done,” he mumbled, but despite his words he stepped forward and slowly walked over to Akira’s side and sat beside him. “Pretend…”

“Hell, act like you don't even have a phone if you have to,” he added as he smiled at him with a playful grin. Akechi responded with a laugh.

Silence enveloped them and they both gazed at the sky. Akira barely even noticed Morgana wiggle out of his bag and mumble that he was going for a short walk.

“Pretending that my job- that nothing on my phone exists… it feels almost impossible,” Akechi suddenly spoke. His voice carried a hint of amusement as he narrowed his eyes.

“I agree with you there, but try to humor me.”

Akechi nodded his head, then without a word, he removed his hoodie then held the cap in his lap before placing his free hand over Akira’s whose eyes widened in response to the sudden contact. Akechi's hand was warm and soft, probably do to the fact that he always wore gloves.

There was a brief moment of Akira simply staring at their hands before Akechi spoke up again. “I mean it… when I say that I'm glad I got to see you everytime we meet.”

Akira’s breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart start to beat faster. “That makes me happy to hear,” he said, as he tried his best to sound nonchalant and not as nervous as he actually was.

The grip Akechi had on his hand tightened as he entwined their fingers. “I like you Kurusu...I'm not sure why exactly, but something about you makes me feel at ease. Even though some of the things you say always confuse me.”

A grin made its way across Akira’s face and he looked at Akechi gleefully. “I try my best.”

He let out a small chuckle in response, and looked at Akira with faintly flustered cheeks. “You're insufferable.”

Akira didn't say anything in response, but instead gazed at him and used his free hand to tuck some of Akechi's hair behind his ear. The setting sun shining onto him made the detectives beauty more pronounced than it already was.

There was almost something intimate about the way Akechi gazed at him and held tightly onto his hand, his eyes looking as if he was waiting for Akira to say something in response.

Then in perfect timing to interrupt the moment, Morgana returned with a loud, “I'm back!” The two boys quickly separated from each other as if they had been burned, and stood; awkwardly avoiding eye contact. Morgana looked at them both and blinked in confusion. “What's with you two?”

Akira coughed and brought one hand to the back of his neck. He glared at Morgana, annoyed that he returned just as he had built the resolve to voice his feelings.

With a sigh, Akira turned towards Akechi and placed his hand on his shoulder. “We can… head back now. If you want to?” Even though Akira didn't want to. He wanted to stay longer and indulge in the moment.

A look of disappointment appeared on Akechi's face and he nodded his head. “Yes, we shouldn't stay out too late.” He put his hat and hoodie back on, then put up a smile that did a bad job at hiding his reluctance to leave the park, then turned around and started to walk away. Akira waited for Morgana to get back into his bag then followed behind him.

They made their way to the station in silence. An awkward air around the two as they walked side by side while Akira tried to ignore Morgana’s curious gaze.

Once they got to the train, they were lucky enough to snag a seat for the both of them, and sat down with a relieved breath. Akechi sat squished to Akira’s side despite there being enough room for them not to have to be so close.

Just as Akira was about to tease him about their close proximity, he felt Akechi lay his head on his shoulder. All of his snarky remarks died on his tongue before he could even open his mouth.

“I hope you don't mind. I'm feeling a little tired is all…” he mumbled, closing his eyes and placing one of his hands on Akira’s free hand that wasn't holding his bag.

Akira swallowed and tried to remain as still as possible. “It's fine…I don't mind.” He was actually more than happy to be used as a rest for the beautiful detective prince.

The warmth of Akechi's body leaning against him started to make Akira feel a little sleepy himself, and he leaned his head onto Akechi's.

“...I enjoyed today,” Akechi mumbled, his voice low so that Akira was the only one that could hear him. “I think this is the most fun I've ever had.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Akira said with a grin making a reference to Akechi's rejection of his kindness earlier.

“I mean it…I truly enjoyed myself. I’m almost glad I left my phone. Even though I'm sure Sae-san is going to kill me.”

Akira squeezed his hand and chuckled as he said, “I'll protect you.”

A giggle escaped Akechi's throat. “I feel so safe,” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He entwined their fingers and let out a contented sigh.

As their conversation died down, Akira wondered if perhaps Akechi could feel how fast his heart was beating against his chest.

* * *

 

They walked into LeBlanc and were greeted by Soujiro with a stiff nod and quietly grumbled, “Welcome back.” Akechi was the one to announce their return before heading straight upstairs to Akira’s room.

Instead of immediately following him up, Akira stood and watched his fleeting form before he let out a sigh and went after him. Their game of pretend would be over soon.

When he made it upstairs, Akechi was already reaching for his phone. He paused upon seeing Akira and moved away from it. “Thank you again…for today.“

He placed his hands in his pocket and shook his head. “No I should be thanking you for gracing me with your presence for an entire day,” Akira said, and his voice took on a more sarcastic tone than he intended.

Akechi huffed, then turned around and picked up his phone. He saw him frown after unlocking it, and there was a stretched out moment of silence as he watched him fiddle with his phone from across the room.

“I missed a few appointments and meetings it seems but not so much that I would regret today,” he spoke as he slipped the phone into his pocket and looked at Akira with a relieved smile.

“See worried about nothing.”

“Mm…”

Silence enveloped them again, and Akira for once felt like he was at a lost for words. They both fidgeted awkwardly, until Akira finally spoke up and said, “You can keep those clothes. I'll wash the ones you wore the other day and give them to you next the time you come by.”

As if he had forgot what he was wearing, Akechi looked down at his clothes in surprise then back up at Akira. “Are you sure?”

“I insist.”

Despite still looking a little reluctant, Akechi nodded his head and grabbed his suitcase. “...I guess I should go now,” he mumbled and started to head for the staircase behind Akira.

When he was beside him, Akira grabbed his wrist. “I'll walk you to the station.” He didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

Akechi's eyes widened, but surprisingly he didn't object. “If that's what you want,” he said. His voice was neutral, but his eyes displayed a badly hidden happiness.

Akira left Morgana at LeBlanc and walked Akechi to the station. He enjoyed the private yet almost intimate closeness between them as they made their way to the station.

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought about making them hug but was like NAH walking him home seems the most appropriate XD


End file.
